Miss Peregrine's Home for Demigod Children (But betterI hope:)
by MiaMayaMoe
Summary: Nico, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth find themselves on Cairnholm Island and they don't know how to get off. When the word gets around that there are demi-gods on the island the wights may think that they are the key to their immortality. Hopefully, with the help of Miss Peregrine, they could get off the island. Revised story.Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to keep the original text of the first chapter, but I made some changes to it.

The Running of The Bulls

Nico

It was dark by the time we made it out of camp. Since Percy didn't bring his car, they had to walk the entire way to the pizza restaurant. Which sucked. Annabeth miss judged the time it would take for them to reach the restaurant because the sun began to bleed from the sky leaving white dots scattering in its path. With the sun's absentees the air became crisp and cool.

Between the sharp pain his feet felt every time they hit the raw concrete, and Leo's dreadful stories, life was pretty good. It felt nice to be back home. Since Nico was tuning Leo's babbling out and was focused on the sidewalk, he didn't realize they had made it to the restaurant till he ran into the door. The glass was cold but Nico was too numb to feel anything. He heard soft laughing in the corner and saw Percy and Annabeth smiling. Nico felt his cheeks burn and he wanted to do something back, but he was in too good of a mood to glare at them so they just walked in.

The door made a sharp bell ring when they entered. The restaurant wasn't different to the others across New York. The walls were plastered with a weird green pattern and some random pictures of people Nico didn't know nor cared about. It was a simple room, except for the hole cut out for the chef's orders. They sat down at one of the tables near the front. The chairs were plastic and cheap, making a knocking noise when Nico slipped his balance. And, the tables had a tacky checkerboard style printed on them along with a mysterious sticky residue in blotches. The room smelled of cooked pizza and cheap beer, but it didn't matter to him. Nico looked across the table to see Annabeth wrapped around Percy's neck trying to read him what the menu said. It made him smile as he turned in his chair to giver her a quick peck on the cheek.

Then there was Leo.

Leo seemed to be occupying himself by building some type of catapult out of the plastic sporks given to them by the waiter. No one didn't even want to ask. Annabeth ended up ordering for all of them, since she was the least dyslexic one out of bunch. It took about ten minutes till their waiter came with the pizza. The smell made Nico realize that he hadn't eaten since his last mission. Quickly, he snatched a piece and started to eat.

"So Nico how was the mission?" Annabeth asked holding her slice in her hand.

Nico held his half eaten slice over the table, "It was fine I guess. I mean it took a lot longer than I thought," he said grumbling with mouth full of pizza.

"I know, but what was it like? You know meeting the wizards?"

Nico shrugged. "It felt weird, but I got use to it. Even made some friends."

Leo laughed "Were they invisible?"

Annabeth turned red "Leo! That was-"

Nico butted in, "It's okay Annabeth I can fight my own fights. I mean if I had invisible friends then they must be super close to Leo's girlfriend." Nico then felt a meatball hit his cheek.

"Hey, it works!" Leo chanted to his catapult. Nico then turned to him and snapped it in half.

"What was that for!" Leo complained, but no one paid him much attention.

"So, Nico you made friends?" Percy muffled out between bites, directing his third slice and his attention to Nico."That's great."

Nico wanted to change the subject,"So, anything new at camp since I was gone?" he asked. Percy shook his head. "Just the usual stay alive thing." Percy then made a hand shape mimicking a monster's mouth, making Nico laugh.

"Are you okay Nico? Your acting, different." Annabeth started to analyze him, poking a paper straw at his shirt.

"I'm fine, it's just, the last mission opened my eyes more that's all." He brushed the topic off. At the end of the meal they all chipped in to pay the waiter and started for the door.

Walking in quiet streets always made Nico feel uncomfortable. The fog had settled in, making the path harder to see. There was literally no one on the streets, and for New York that was weird. He stopped walking.

Noticing his absence Annabeth turned, "Nico, are you okay?" she asked resting her hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to this reality.

"Something is off..." Nico half mumbled. And, as if on cue a huge metal bull came flying out of the fog just missing Percy's head.

"What the-" Percy turned to the bull. "I thought I dealt with you already!" He complained, throwing his hands up for exaggeration.

"You did?" Leo yelled, as the bull came running towards him.

"Ya, when I was-" Percy started to explain.

"Stories later!" Annabeth barked. She pulled her dagger out, but Nico doubt that it would do any damage.

"Leo, can you do something about this?" Nico half shouted.

"Why would you think I can...oh!" Leo started to tumble out scraps of metal and wires from his belt. "Distract it away from me for a minute!" He dropped his metal on the concrete floor, making a ping sound. "Crap!" Leo bent down on his knees, blindly filling around the thick fog.

Nico then decided to throw his sword at it. "Hey you, uh, thing, get over here!" It was sad that was all he could say but it seemed to work. Nico scrambled to get out of the way when it came charging at him. The bull seemed set on Nico as he ran by percy, jumping off the light post, slicing the bull's smooth metal shell with his sword.

Then it was Percy's turn to distract it. They all took turns in a way. They threw rocks and other depre they could find littered in the streets to distract it as long as they could. Percy managed to crack one of it's rubie eye's as Annabeth cut off a horn. The chase started to get old as the bull never seemed to tire, but they slowed with every new step.

"How's it going over there, Leo!" Annabeth asked.

"Just! Just ugh! Perfect, this stupid fog isn't helping, but there it's done." He fumbled a remote in his hands. "Direct it towards me!" Percy ran it next to Leo. As Leo began to press buttons left and right. It was twenty feet away... ten ...five... He started to get frazzled "It's not working!" Before he could do anything stupid Nico flung himself towards him tackling him to the ground.

The bull turned and l came at them with its full speed. Leo threw Nico off then flung his hands wide, and ran straight towards it. Before Nico could yell at him that he was stupid, he stopped. Leo was melting it. His red sneakers skidded against the floor, but he held his ground. The color red burst through the fog. Soon the bull was just a puddle of liquid metal. Brushing his hands on his pants, "I wouldn't touch that if I were you it's hot." He smirked. Before they could thank their friend for friend for liquefying the death bull because that's what friends are for, the floor started to thump. In the horizon, Nico could faintly see not one, but twenty bulls coming their way.

"Really!?" Percy threw his hands in the air. "

So run?" Annabeth turned to her boyfriend.

"Yup."

Nico ran so fast his legs started to trip over themselves. Running down block after block he knew they couldn't outrun them. Percy kept throwing his sword at them and again when it came back to him like a boomerang. Sometimes he wondered how he stayed alive this long, if it was talent of just plain luck. Looking at his friends they seemed to be unharmed from the first one. Except for maybe Leo who had a couple of scratches and his hands were still glowing red from the last bull. It probably attracted the bulls more, the more he thought about it. Out of breath their Percy luck finally ran out when they were faced with a dead end.

"What do we do?" Leo whispered.

Percy grabbed my shoulder. "You have to get us out of here." His eyes were so intense and focused, sweat trickled down his hair to his face from all the running. His camp shirt was the only thing that stood out in the fog.

Nico shuddered under his touch, it was too warm, "The fog, I won't know where we would-"

He rudely interrupted him. "Whatever just do what has to be done."

With a sigh he directed my friends to the corner with the darkest shadow."Everyone hold on." They all started to fade, but suddenly turned back to normal their normal solid shapes.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"It's this stupid fog. It's blocking my vision."

"I swear, if we die because of fog that's a sad way to go," Leo complained.

He tried again and again. "Nico I would hurry if I were you." Percy bugged. He looked up to see the bulls feets from them. Their glowing eyes cutting the fog with ease. They got so close that he could see the gears running in their body, the way they fluently formed the anatomy of the bull. frantically he tried again and again.

Then finally he connected to a source. Squeezing his eyes shut to focus, he instructed," hang on everyone" And, in that instant the bulls disappeared and they landed on soft grass.

The trees swarmed Nico's vision engulfing him with greens and yellows before it began to bleed black as he promptly blacked out.

 **I'm back boyz!**


	2. Cairnholm Island

Cairnholm Island

Annabeth

The grass was cold and wet from the morning dew. Getting up turned out to be harder when you have a Percy sitting on you. "Percy!" Annabeth tried to squirm free.

"Sorry." He got off and stood up as well. His pants had mud stains on them as he dusted himself off. They both helped up Nico and Leo off the ground. "Nico, are you okay?" Percy cautiously asked. He stood up, waving back and forth like he was on a ship.

"Ya, I'm fine just a little tired that's all."

Leo looked around. "Where are we?"

"We're on Cairnholm Island." They gave Annabeth a puzzling look.

"How do you know?" Sometimes she wondered how boys could be so stupid.

"It's on that big sign," She pointed behind them. And, there stood a rusty old sign covered with moss a mud. The writing was smeared but Annabeth was able to make it out.

Leo clapped his hands together, "Well as much as I want to visit Cairnholm. I have a project at camp I need to work on, so Nico, if you could do the honors." He made gestures with his thumbs, pointing at Nico to do his thang. Like it was a party trick.

Nico gestured for all of us to gather around. A couple of minutes passed and nothing happened. He pulled away, "It's not working."

Percy sighed, "Is it the fog? I think we found the ghost king's weakness."

Nico rolled his eyes, "No it's not the fog. It's this land, it's like blocking my view."

"Well, how did you get us here then?" Annabeth asked quizzically.

Nico shrugged,"It was the only channel open at the time. I could get us in but I can't get us out."

Leo threw his hands in the air,"Well now what?"

Annabeth picked up a stick and threw it. "Percy, can you take us to the mainland?"

Percy looked unsure, " It's pretty far I won't be able to take you all. And, there's something weird about the water I rather stay away from it." Peeking over the edge of the cliff, all three of them popped over their heads to see the water. The water had a green hue tint, and it was so murky that when Leo flung a bolt, it was engulfed in the water's veil.

Annabeth looked around, "I guess we walk until we find a town."

The island was filthy. The ground was still soft from the morning, but the sun was high and felt warm against Annabeth's neck.

"We've been walking for hours!" Leo whined.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "It's been five minutes."

"But still can we sit for a minute."

With a defeated sigh Annabeth stopped all gathered together under one of the trees to cool down. A soft breeze arose from the trees and made her hair fly around in tiny golden strands.

"Leo, can you make something to eat?" Percy asked.

She gave him a frustrating look. "We just ate Percy!"

He gave her a crooked smile. "I know, but walking five minutes can really get someone hungry." When you date Percy you just learn to give up on his childlike behavior. Annabeth let out a withered sigh.

Leo rested his hands on his chalky toolbelt. "I'll see what I can do."

Leo left, which left Nico and Percy. "So, any ideas on how to get off this island?" They just sat there thinking for a minute.

"Finding a town is the only option right now," Nico said studying the water and throwing rocks into it making the water rip from its calm state. Annabeth got off the ground and started to look around. There was a path so there must have been people here at some point in time. The woods were growing wild around the soft but bumpy path as if a gardener just stopped working and went on a vacation. It was so peaceful when it was quiet. The wind whisking between the branches of the trees making them dance and play a song. There was a river nearby the path, though it was hidden, Annabeth was able to hear the trickling of water. In a way, the island had a hidden beauty that can't be seen on the outside but was buried deep down hiding only for someone special.

The song of nature was ruined by Leo's terrible singing. "I've made tacos!" He threw down a beautiful display of soft tacos covered in cheese, lettuce, cream cheese, and bacon. Annabeth quickly hushed him, "Can you be any louder?" She rushed over to them.

"I don't see what was wrong?" Percy said in between bites. He managed to spill have of his taco onto the floor.

Annabeth sat back down near them. "Don't you think we're here for a reason? I mean, Nico can't get us out, and the water is strange. What if someone put us here?" She jerked her head in Leo's direction "And singing about tacos is the worst way to get caught."

"No singing about salads is the worst way to get caught," Leo added.

"Whatever we've wasted enough time as it is. We need to keep going." They made their way down the path to find a split in the road.

"So what do we do now?' Nico asked.

"We pick a random side of course," Leo stated.

Annabeth pushed her way in between the boys, "No we don't, we pick the most worn down road. Higher chance of finding a town." So, they went down the left side. The road got smoother as they went. The sun went down and the stars started to sprout in the dark purple sky. It was beautiful. It was nothing like New York where all you saw where helicopters and airplanes. It was a good change.

Annabeth turned to her friends to see how they were holding up. Leo was making something out of wires and wood, Nico was messing with his sword, and Percy was complaining.

"All I wanted was pizza! Was that so hard to ask?"

She chuckled "For four demigods ya, that's a lot to ask for."

He gave her a sad look, "I know but I would think they would give us a break. You know to live a somewhat normal life." She has been thinking that for quite some time now but, hearing it out loud sounded sad and depressing. Annabeth looked up at the sky and just focused on the stars to clear her head from all the problems. She was startled out of her trance when a big hawk-like bird came down on them.

She fell to the ground hard sending dust into the air. Percy helped her up, "Are you okay?" She rubbed her head, "Ya, that stupid bird came out of nowhere."She looked at the horizon and saw a shape forming. "Guys I think our luck is coming around," she said.

"Why do you say that?" They all asked.

Annabeth gave them a big smile, "Because we just found a town."

Leo snickered, "Demigods with luck! That's dangerous!"

They made their way down the path heading for the town. Maybe this could turn around for them.


End file.
